mountpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Evolution, Kakuna and Metapod
Pokemon Red Chapter 3 - Evolution, Kakuna and Metapod The glow of the Pokemon shone brightly as the Pokemon changed size and shape and when the glow faded, they were revealed to have evolved. Weedle into Kakuna and Caterpie into Metapod. "Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokemon and is 1st stage of evolution for Weedle. Almost incapable of moving, this Pokémon can only harden its shell to protect itself from predators. Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon and is the 1st stage of evolution for Caterpie. This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body," said Ethan's Pokedex. "Guess our Pokemon have evolved then," Ethan smiled. "Way to cool matey!" Kieran laughed as he examined Metapod for a few minutes until Ethan got bored. "Hurry up 'cause the more you blabber on about your Caterpie evolving, the less time we're gonna have to qualify for the Pokemon and League and we have 6 months to do it so we must have 4 Gym Badges each by the end of the 1st 2 months," Ethan sighed. "Alright mister bossy boots," Kieran said angrily as he returned Metapod to it's Poke Ball and carried on to Pewter City. Night time soon fell, a rate that Ethan did not believe. "Oh well, time to set up camp and rest up," Kieran said as they stopped. They were sleeping perfectly fine until something awoke. It obviously was a Pokemon but which one. They chased after the sound but not before losing track of the Pokemon. Whatever it was. "It's impossible to track sound with ease and we can't locate tracks in the middle of the night. It'll only be possible to track the Pokemon is we have some light," Kieran panted. "Then why don't we use Charmander!" Ethan suggested as he sent out Charmander. Charmander's Flame Tail was able to create enough light to surround Kieran and Ethan. Now they could find tracks of the mysterious Pokemon. They didn't find any tracks though but saw rustling in the bushes. They dived through the bush after the Pokemon and they came out in a massive open landscape with nothing but a few patches of dried grass but that was natural. Then, a yellow mouse came rolling up with an apple, probaly ready to eat. "What kinda Pokemon is that?" Kieran muttered as he consulted his Pokedex. "Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. If gathered in large numbers, their electricity may build up and create a lightning storm," said the Pokedex. "A PIKACHU?! I gotta have 1! These babies are rare as hell considering they can only be found in Viridian Forest and even after that it's almost impossible to find them," Kieran said before charging out until Ethan stopped him. "Shh! It's in the night so the Pikachu will be more aware of a charge so I suggest doing a little bit and tactician. 1 of us sneaks round to a different angle and then use 1 of their Pokemon to cast out a long ranged attack," Ethan said and Kieran agreed. Ethan snuke round to directly opposite Kieran with his Charmander of course. Kieran had sent out Bulbasaur and the 2 openned fire with Razor Leaf and Ember. Pikachu only noticed the Razor Leaf attack so it jumped to dodge that and saw the Ember attack which blasted through the Razor Leaf and hit Kieran and Bulbasaur. "ARGH!!" Kieran cried. Ethan and Charmander gasped as they rushed over to help their friends. Charmander helped Bulbasaur and Ethan did the same with Kieran. "That Pikachu sure knows how to be speedy. Man that Ember's annoying when it comes to fighting it," Kieran growled slightly. "But we can't stop yet 'cause he got a Pikachu to catch!" Category:Pokemon Red Category:Chapter